ctafc11carsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben
The Ben B32 is a vehicle that appears in Crash Time 2: Burning Wheels, Crash Time 3: Highway Nights, Crash Time 4: The Syndicate and Crash Time 5: Undercover. Resemblance In its 1st appearance in Crash Time 2, the vehicle is based on the Mercedes C350 W204 in its greenhouse area, headlamp shape, front, side, and rear crafting. The taillights are based on the Audi A5/S5/RS5, while the texture of the headlights are from the Holden Caprice. The station wagon model is based on the Mercedes A204, while the "MadCop" variant is based on the Mercedes C-Class DTM. The wheels are based on the "Classic" trim. In Crash Time 3, the vehicle gets a short-lived facelift. It still resembles the Mercedes W204/A204, but its wheels are now based on the "Avantgarde" design. The headlights atill retain their shape, but are now based on the Mercedes S-Class W220 for is inner modeling. The rear lights now use a design similar to the Opel Insignia Sports Tourer. New variants include a racing version and a sports version, both being based on the Mercedes C-Class DTM and the Mercedes C63 AMG W204 respectively. There is also a taxi version based on the station wagon. Crash Time 4 would bring its third and last facelift. The SEDAN and the station wagon now resemble both the Mercedes W204/S204 and the Mercedes W212/S212, but the station wagon has now been changed into a sport estate. There is a coupe version now, which is also an homage to the series, in which it is based on Ben's new patrol car, a Mercedes E500 C207. The DCTW (race) and taxi variants would retain their appearances, but the Sport version now looks like a Mercedes E63 AMG W212. In Crash Time 5, another variant appears, the Ben Sport Coupe, which is meant to resemble the Mercedes-Benz C204 AMG (standard) and AMG Black Series (variant owned by Terence "Terry" McKennan). Appearance It only appears in Crash Time 2, Crash Time 3, Crash Time 4 and Crash Time 5. Trivia *The coupe variant may be a successor to the Coupe from previous Crash Time's, as both are coupe models based on the Mercedes-Benz E-Class and C-Class; the Coupe is based on the CLK C209, which was later succeeded by the E-Class C207. *Ben Jäger, Semir's most recent partner in the game series, used a Mercedes E500 C207 in the TV series from seasons 28-34 (when his German actor, Tom Beck, left the series), in which the vehicle, colored gray instead of silver, is bailed out of before it is flipped into a ditch. *For some odd reason, Synetic has not changed the folder name of the Ben DCTW (Deutschland Crash Time Weltmeisterschaft), but they kept it as "MadCop". This is most likely because the MadCop was the base form of the DCTW version. *Synetic most likely planned to have Chris Ritter use this car along with his Coupe, but the idea was later put down since he died in 2008 in the series episode "Unter Feinden (Among Enemies)". Category:Vehicles in Crash Time 2 Category:Vehicles in Crash Time 3 Category:Vehicles in Crash Time 4 Category:Vehicles in Crash Time 5